


What the Runes Say

by Loptr_Laufeyson



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Riddles, Runes, Svenska | Swedish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_Laufeyson/pseuds/Loptr_Laufeyson





	What the Runes Say

 

 

I köttet och branden

I ditt hjärta önskan

Kommer iväg och kommer ångra

I en lång omfamning

Med en silver kyss

Glömma bort världen och förstå din bliss

 

In the flesh and in the fire

In your heart’s desire

Come away and come undone

In a long embrace

With a silvered kiss

Forget the world and grasp your bliss

 


End file.
